1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is for furniture, namely a chair, chaise lounge or similar, which emulates a lawn environment to provide for the nostalgic aesthetic of rural living.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those living in urban areas are not commonly afforded the benefits of lying in the grass. Therefore, what is needed is an ergonomic means to maintain the sensation and olfactory benefits of planted turf in these environments.
Known in the art are conversion kits for chairs for allowing plants to be grown thereon. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,387 to Simms teaches a conversion kit for chairs in which a cover can transform the seat portion of the chair into a flower or moss garden. These and other devices however detract from the function of the actual chair because the chairs can no longer be utilized comfortably as a seat.
What is needed therefore is a chaise lounge design which provides for the nostalgic aesthetic of rural living, as those who dwell in urban spaces can still enjoy the simple pleasures of the country by lying on the small “lawn”.